


Flower of the Cosmos

by GillyTweed



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal spirits, Clarke flirts shamelessly, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Flower Crowns, Hinted Clarke/lexa - Freeform, Human!Lexa, Spirits, cosmic deals, like explicitly hinted, spirit!Clarke, the universe says so is a valid reason for what happens in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyTweed/pseuds/GillyTweed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The spirit they were so desperately searching for had been chronicled as a young woman, dressed in white, and when not in that form, a lioness. The legends had admittedly become hazy, but many told of a spirit that had powers of healing that could repair any injury. However, there were other renditions, telling of a demon who bathed in the blood of her enemies and held power over death itself. Normally, seeking out such a being was considered taboo, forbidden. Nevertheless, even the most steadfast rules tended to be broken when annihilation was the alternative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower of the Cosmos

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic came about through odd means. I had a very different idea originally, which was then supported by jayenator565 who made this lovely piece of art (http://jayenator565.tumblr.com/post/148005655668/jayenator565-vyndanion-mac-ahroni). It then evolved into something that’s actually kinda dark in retrospect. For now, it’s going to remain a oneshot, and hopefully ill get back to it eventually.

Flower of the Cosmos

Pairing: Clexa

Rating: A-okay for Kiddies

The forest was eerily quiet. The only sounds being the breathing of the two women that traveled in its depths, and the rustle of leaves as the wind scored through the arching branches of the trees. The women, both outfitted with hard leathers and swords, stepped through the underbrush carefully. Their mission was a dangerous one, and equally as vital, for their peoples very survival hinged on their success.

“Heda…”

The elder of the two warriors called, voice low. Her face was pale and drawn, the only signs betraying her feelings of unease. She brushed strands of dark blonde hair from her forehead as she took quick steps over to her companion. A small trickle of sweat slide down her cheek bone. Eyes scouring the surrounding trees she clasped her hand on the younger woman’s shoulder.

“Anya?”

Her name was the only thing her partner needed to say to convey her question. The older woman, Anya, carefully brought both of them into a kneeling position among the low bushes, pointing silently. The one called Heda, followed her gaze, spotting what had spooked her so.

A small black rabbit sat on an upturned root. Its small nose twitched as it looked at the pair. It showed no signs of fear as a prey animal normally would. It was relaxed, and held an unnerving intelligent glint in its eye. Yet, those weren’t its most peculiar feature. Woven atop its head and around its ears was a crown made from small blue and white flowers. The blossoms had obviously been put there by human hands, or rather the hands of what they had come to meet.

A muscle worked in Heda’s jaw as she swallowed. They had travelled for hours now, in what had felt like circles before they had found a sign that their journey wasn’t in vain. This small rabbit, crowned with flora, was that sign. It meant they were close, whether close to their salvation or destruction was yet to be seen. Gripping the hand on her shoulder, trapping it against her back, Heda slowly stood. The other warrior stood with her, body stiff with wariness.

Once standing, the small rabbit tilted its head, ears flopping slightly to the side, before hopping off its perch, and bounding deeper into the forest. A sudden surge of panic filled the young woman as it flew across the peaty forest floor, but settled quickly when the small animal paused in its flight to turn and look at them again. It seemed that, at the very least, they were being granted an audience.

Swallowing again, throat suddenly dry, Heda pulled the older woman along as they followed the rabbit. Its dark colouring let it blend well with the shadowy leaves of the undergrowth, but the bright flowers atop its head acted as a beacon through the darkness. As they travelled deeper into the wood, it felt as though the trees had begun closing in. They acted as looming sentinels, grown closely together, blocking any sunlight from infiltrating the upper canopy. The gloom filled both women with a deep feeling of anxiousness that bubbled in their stomachs and closed their throats with fear as they drew ever nearer to their destination.

“Was this a good idea?”

Anya breathed close to Heda’s ear, causing a chill to go down the younger warrior’s spine.

“We don’t have much choice at this point.”

The young woman responded. Despite the nervousness, and fueled by their feelings of desperation, they pressed on. The rabbit kept up a consistent pace, bounding forward several yards, then doubling back to make sure they were still managing to follow. After several recurrences of this, Heda determined that the small creature must be one of the spirits of the forest. Not the one they were seeking, of course, but a servant maybe?

The spirit they were so desperately searching for had been chronicled as a young woman, dressed in white, and when not in that form, a lioness. The legends had admittedly become hazy, but many told of a spirit that had powers of healing that could repair any injury. However, there were other renditions, telling of a demon who bathed in the blood of her enemies and held power over death itself. Normally, seeking out such a being was considered taboo, forbidden. Nevertheless, even the most steadfast rules tended to be broken when annihilation was the alternative.

“Lexa!”

The young woman’s head snapped up, thoroughly broken from her thoughts at the use of her name, not her title. The grip on her shoulder became more intense. Long fingers gripped the leather of her coat, fear evident in the touch. They had reached their journey's end.

Lexa’s eye’s widened at the sight before her. A small clearing, surrounded by the same looming trees that they had been weaving through for the last hour, stretched out before them. A large oak tree grew in the clearings centre, its strong branches spreading wide. A large metal structure, something of the old world, sat tucked behind the oak, over run by plant growth, but was seemingly being used by the spirits if the clean interior was anything to go by.

Blinking, the young woman brought her attention to where their guide had gone. A split in the oaks trunk, where the branches began forking off, created a cradle for the figure that sat there. The rabbit, having somehow made its way up the tree, sat on their stomach, whiskers twitching madly. A gentle hand, draped in flowing white fabric, came up and pet the creature as a ringing laugh sounded through out the clearing. Lexa’s knees weakened at the sound; it was so beautiful.

The two women watched as the figure slide from their perch, landing gracefully on the grass at the tree’s base. The figure, a woman dressed in white, just as the legends suggested, looked at them with mirth filled eyes. The white robe was long, cascading off her form in waves, covering every limb. Her blonde hair, completely opposite of Lexa’s own, was held back in a simple style with half up in braids and the other half down, with small flowers woven amongst the braids. She was gorgeous in every sense of the word yet her most striking feature were her eyes. Her eyes were the colour of the sky, a soft blue, yet despite the humour that swam in their depths, the strong feeling of unease didn’t lessen. It only seemed to increase as the woman drew nearer. When the spirit was about ten feet away, an ungodly screech ripped through the air.

Small claws tore at Lexa’s exposed skin, pulling at her hair, yanking the brown locks viciously. The small form that was attacking her moved with lightning speed, dodging any and all attempts the young woman made to defend herself. Arms up and trying to swat away the tiny offender, she fell to her knees, unable to keep balance as the assault continued. From the sounds beside her, it seemed Anya was having a similar experience.

“OCTAVIA, RAVEN, THAT IS ENOUGH!”

The voice that had been laughing was laughing no longer as it cracked through the air with a force unrivaled. Instantly, the scratching claws and biting teeth vanished, leaving the young warrior confused and breathing heavily in panic. She could feel blood slowly trickle down her brow, running against her temple and along her jaw. Glancing over at her companion, she could see that Anya didn’t fair much better. The older warrior had shallow scratches across her face, and small jab marks along her brow that oozed blood sluggishly.

Slowly lowering her arms, Lexa looked warily at the spirit that loomed over them. On her outstretched arm sat a small squirrel and a raven, heads bowed as they were scolded. The spirits blue eyes were no longer soft as they were before, now they were hard, like chips of ice.

“What have I told you about attacking guests?”

The squirrel and raven responded in unison, their respective squeak and squawk sounding guilty and remorseful. The blonde spirits expression softened slightly at their incomprehensible answer.

“Good, now go sit in the oak until I call you.”

With that, the raven flapped twice, grabbed the squirrel in its claws and flew to the large tree, settling among its branches as instructed. Lexa could feel her jaw hanging but couldn’t seem to care. If the animals were like this, did that mean that her people had been eating spirits for centuries? Oh spirits, she hoped not. At her slightly horrified expression, the blonde spirit chuckled.

“Close that mouth or it’ll catch flies. Tell me, what has you so scared?”

The brunette forced her mouth shut, but her eyes remained wide. Glancing between the spirit and the animals in the tree, she responded.

“Have we been eating spirits this whole time?”

The younger woman felt her companion stiffen beside her, realizing her train of thought. If the answer was that they do indeed eat spirits, then these negotiations were doomed. The heavy feeling that had been pressing down on the two women, ever since they had entered the forest, suddenly lifted as the white clad spirit began laughing loudly, almost hysterically. As the spirit continued laughing, Lexa shared a look with her companion, who looked just as perplexed as she felt.

“Oh spirits no, no you haven’t been eating us. We are much too smart to be caught by hunters.”

The blonde gasped out between giggles and wiped her eyes of the tears that had formed during her fit of laughter. Breathing heavily, she held out her hands to the two women, an offer to help them get off the ground. Exchanging another glance with Anya, Lexa cautiously accepted, gloved hand gripping the spirits carefully. Her partner mirrored her actions, accepting as well. With surprising strength, they were pulled up to stand. The brunette felt slightly shaky as blood rushed to her head. The spirit dropped their hands once they were both stable.

“So, what can I do for you two, absolutely ravishing, ladies today?”

Lexa’s breath caught at the unexpected compliment, eyes going wide. Clearing her throat slightly to regain her composure, she replied.

“We have come seeking help from the Great Spirit of the Forest.”

Suddenly, the spirits eyes were on her with laser focus. The brunette felt as though her skin was being burnt with how intense the blonde’s stare was. Holding her breath, she held still, nerves fraying as the spirits gaze roamed over her from top to bottom. Finally, the spirits focus returned to her face.

“Alright, I will listen, but to only one. Dealing with more than one of you humans has the tendency to create loop holes in any deals made, which is something I’d like to avoid.”

Lexa could physically feel Anya move to object. Swiftly, she raised her hand, halting her warrior’s words.

“We will do as you say.”

“But, Heda-“

She silenced the older woman swiftly, turning to give her a glare.

“We have no other choice, Anya.”

Turning back to the spirit, she reconfirmed their understanding.

“We will do as you say. I will negotiate with you.”

She repeated. The spirit nodded with a small smile and an indescribable glint in her eye.

“Monty will escort your friend back to the out lying human villages, and-”

The spirits eyes cut sharply to Anya, who once again moved to object.

“I promise nothing harmful will happen to this lovely lady if we do not come to an agreement. You will, at least, see her again by this time tomorrow.”

At this, the older warrior seemed placated. Feeling a brush against her leg, the younger warrior looked down. The small rabbit that had led them to the clearing bounced twice around the elder of the two women before bounding off into the woods, pausing at the edge of the clearing, obviously waiting for Anya to follow. The older warrior gripped the brunettes shoulder tightly, forcing the other woman to look her in the eye.

“Don’t do anything stupid.”

Lexa smiled sadly at her companion’s words.

“We are far past stupid, my friend.”

With a humourless chuckle, Anya released the younger woman and followed the rabbit, Monty, into the dense foliage. Suddenly feeling alone, in spite of the spirit standing not a foot away, Lexa turned back to the blonde, unsure of how to continue.  Despite being the same height, Lexa felt small as she truly became aware of the presence the spirit exuded. Expression now serious, the spirit started the negotiations.

“Now, tell me, what does the Commander of the humans, the same humans who have made it taboo to go searching for spirits, want with me?”

Lexa could feel her eyes widen without her consent. There were no recorded sightings or interactions with any form of Fair Folk within the last fifty years, so she had no idea how the spirit could possibly know who she was.

“Oh don’t look so surprised. I make sure to keep tabs on all important goings on in the lands around mine.”

The spirit laughed lightly as she began walking back to her tree, beckoning for Lexa to follow. Trailing behind, the brunette looked suspiciously at the squirrel and raven still perched among the trees branches. Leaning against the trees trunk, the spirit smirked.

“Don’t worry, they won’t attack you again. Unless, of course, you give them reason to. Now, what difficulties have the humans encountered that they need a spirits help?”

Forcing her attention away from the small hostile creatures, she tried to focus on the matter at hand.

“Well, Great Spirit, we- “

“Clarke.”

Lexa blinked at the interruption.

“Pardon?”

The spirit smirked again, reaching up and grabbing a small bundle of flowers from within the trees fork. Looking calm and completely at ease, she began weaving the flowers together with quick fingers.

“Call me Clarke. Everyone does.”

Lexa nodded, feeling slightly thrown as she rolled the name along her tongue.

“Well… Clarke… we have been having many vicious attacks by spirits and animals from this direction. We have come to ask for you to stop them as they are from your territory.”

Clarke looked thoughtful for a moment, fingers still weaving without pause, considering the Commander’s words, before responding.

“Well, firstly, the attacks are not my doing. The spirits that are attacking you are from within the mountain just beyond my territory.”

At this, Lexa paused. She was aware of legends about dark spirits within the mountain, but hadn’t thought much of them as the attacks had seemingly come from the blonde’s territory. A feeling of despair began to overwhelm the brunette. If the Great Spirit won’t help them, they were essentially condemned to destruction.

“But, if you can’t help us, what do we do?”

Clarke’s smirk dropped from her face, the expression being replaced by sympathy as Lexa’s fear became evident.

“I never said I couldn’t help you, just that the attacks weren’t coming from my territory. Honestly, I’d be glad to help you. The Mountain Spirits are assholes.”

The brunette leader blinked, taking in the spirits response.

“You will?”

Clarke smiled brightly, holding up a newly made flower crown for all to see.

“Yup. Although, I do have one condition.”

The feeling of unease, which had essentially vanished after the spirit had laughed, came back in full force. Of course, simply asking a spirit for help wouldn’t come without consequences. In every legend, there was no such thing as charity. Swallowing slightly, Lexa feared asking her next question.

“And what is this one condition?”

At her inquiry, the blonde’s smile turned into an almost cruel smirk. A threatening glint had entered the spirits eye. Its intensity made the young woman take a slight step back. She didn’t want to imagine what the condition could be, but the brunette couldn’t help it. In other legends, spirits had asked for an array of things, ranging from three favours to be called in at any time to the blood of an entire village. What could Clarke possibly want?

The blonde pushed herself off the tree, standing tall.

She could want a first born child. That one wouldn’t be so bad, considering Lexa had no intention of getting pregnant. Ever.

Lexa watched as the blonde stepped closer, her hips swaying seductively.

She could want a human soul. That one was apparently popular.

Clarke was in front of her now, eyes lidded as she tilted her head slightly to the side.

She could want the blood of virgins as a sacrifice. Spirits liked virgins, right?

The spirit leaned forward. Lexa closed her eyes, fear apparent with how hard her heart was hammering. She flinched as she felt something settle on her head.

“You.”

The brunette blinked her eyes open, breathing ragged. Clarke’s smirk had turned into a small smile, almost as though she felt bad for scaring the young human so. Reaching up, she felt the flower crown that had been laid on her head, the blossoms soft as it wrapped around her brow. Registering the spirits answer, Lexa swallowed nervously. It seemed the Great Spirits price was servitude.

“Me?”

The blonde nodded.

“Indeed. You are asking me to annihilate an entire people. An entire species of spirit. Of course, I have no qualms about it. I dislike them greatly. However, in exchange, I require an eye for an eye. One people for another, and seeing as you are the leader of the humans, the one who represents and symbolizes them, you represent a people. So, yes, I require you as it would be an equivalent exchange. It’s just a bonus that the one who leads the humans is as attractive as you are.”

Taking in the explanation, and ignoring the obvious flirting, Lexa licked her dry lips. In all, it was a good deal. Her people for herself, and she did have a successor. She was not a fool like some of her predecessors who thought themselves above death. She had been training some of the brightest youths from all the villages since she had taken up command, and her heir, Aden, was already named, something the spirit surely knew. Honestly, she would be an idiot not to agree. Her entire purpose was to sacrifice what was needed for her people, even if that meant herself. Standing straighter, she nodded.

“I agree to your terms.”

Clarke raised her eyebrow in surprise.

“Really? Normally humans ask for a day or two to try and find a loop hole.”

Lexa nodded again, determined.

“I agree. If the price for my peoples lives is my own, I would gladly pay it.”

The spirit appraised Lexa a moment, expression a mixture of impressed and wonderment.

“You are truly a fine catch indeed. Also, how rude of me, I didn’t ask your name.”

The sounds of the raven and squirrel chuckling in the branches above her, brought their presence back to the forefront of Lexa’s mind. She had almost forgotten about them while her entire focus had been on Clarke. Speaking of, how does a spirit, who knows the brunette is the leader of humanity, not know her name?

“I thought you knew everything already?”

The spirit chuckled.

“Oh, I never said that. I said I keep tabs on what goes on, doesn’t mean I’m all seeing.”

The blonde once again grabbed more flowers and began braiding a bundle into a colourful arrangement.

“Now, your name?”

Lexa swallowed.

“I am Alexandria Kom Trikru, Commander of the humans.”

The spirit hummed at the response.

“A good name. Strong. Alexandria the Protector of Men. Very fitting. Now, Raven!”

The spirit called and the raven that had attacked Anya before alighted on her outstretched arm. She handed the colourful bundle of flowers to the avian.

“Take these to Bellamy and tell him to prepare the others for battle. Its time to end the Mountain.”

The raven cawed raucously, as though it were showing its pleasure, before flying off into the depths of the forest.

“Octavia, if I could request something of you.”

This time the squirrel bounded down the trees trunk, running up the spirits robes before settling on her shoulder.

“Please try and refrain from seeing your human- “

An series of indignant squeaks interrupted her.

“Hey, let me finish. I’m not saying don’t ever see him again, I’m saying try and refrain while we’re combating the Mountain. Bellamy will be on edge and if he finds out that you’ve been sneaking off while we’re at war, he’ll fly off the handle, and I have no desire to break up any sibling squabbles. If you must, go see him now to warn him of your absence.”

The squirrel, after chattering out its obvious displeasure, quickly scampered off into the trees in the opposite direction that the raven had taken. After the squirrel’s departure, the spirit turned back to the perplexed Lexa. She had no idea that spirits dealt with humans. She thought they stayed away from humans as humans stayed away from them. Obviously, she was wrong. A heavy sigh brought her attention back to Clarke.

“Now, before we seal the deal, I’d like to make a few details clear. You may be mine, but nothing will be done to you that you don’t want. You will also not be forced to do something you do not want. If something makes you uncomfortable, say so. Of course, if you desire some form of physical relationship, I would hardly object.”

The spirit smirked suggestively, then continued. Lexa could feel a slight blush dusting her cheeks at the implication.

“You will have to wear my mark to show that you are in dealings with myself. It will also allow you the ability to understand spirits in their animal forms. Which is in all honesty, just for convenience sake. Now, will you wear my mark till the end?”

The brunette human felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She was really going to agree to be the servant of the Great Spirit. Of course, she didn’t really have anything that attached her to her people other than her duty, so once that was stripped away, she didn’t really have anything to regret leaving behind. Well, maybe Anya, and Aden. Both had come to be good friends, but they would live on after she was gone. Brushing away any second thoughts, she nodded.

Clarke smiled as she stepped nearer. It was almost a sad smile, as though she regretted what she was about to do. Her hands came up to cup Lexa’s jaw. The touch was gentle, ghosting across her skin as the blonde’s fingers traveled to her temples.

“Then the deal has been made, Commander.”

With those words, pain tore across her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Feed back on this one would be lovely; reviews generally inspire me to continue.  
> If you wanna talk about fanfics or get really inconsistent updates on what I'm writing, come find me on my tumblr, GillyTweed.


End file.
